


A Piece of Home

by Soft_Smol_Pupper



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Cheesy, Comfort Food, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Food, Gay Character, Girls Kissing, Homesickness, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Character, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Smol_Pupper/pseuds/Soft_Smol_Pupper
Summary: Despite having a wonderful date with Colette, Sheena has been feeling anxiety because she has trouble asking Colette more about herself. On top of that, an unsatisfying meal has left her feeling homesick.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Sheena Fujibayashi, Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Piece of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first time writing a fanfic and I very much enjoyed doing so. And I suppose I should warn readers that I have filled it to the brim with cheese? Maximum cheese. All the cheese.

The night sky was clear in Sybak, letting all the stars shine bright when Sheena looked up at them. It was not particularly cold outside, but the warmth of Colette pressed against her side as they sat together on the library steps soothed a deeper cold coming from within herself.

  
The group had stopped in town to resupply, and after eating lunch together to rest from their journey, they'd split up into groups to do just that. When Sheena and Colette had finished early and left their things at the inn, Colette asked if they could visit the library. She'd wanted to know more about Mizuho, and the two spent their evening reading a play together from Sheena's home.

  
Colette looked up at her. “Sheena … are you … alright …?”

“Hmm?” Sheena looked at her partner in confusion. “I'm-” She was going to say that she was fine, but hesitated. Something did feel off, though she couldn't place what. “Why do you ask?”

“Well it's just … you seemed a little disappointed during lunch. And … you were pausing a lot when we were reading together. I thought you might be unhappy …”

“Of course I'm happy!” She was. She'd loved their day together. She'd loved being able to eat and shop and read with Colette. She leaned in and kissed Colette's cheek.

The smaller girl blushed a little and smiled, but her eyes still held traces of worry. “You're … you're sure nothing's wrong?”

Sheena sighed. “I … I don't know. I _am_ happy, but … something doesn't feel right … Maybe I'm sick?”

Colette pressed a hand to Sheena's forehead as soon as the possibility was mentioned. “You don't have a fever.” She smiled in relief. “You should have Raine take a look at you though, just to be sure.”

“I will.” Sheena promised. She didn't know if she was actually sick, but there was little else that made sense. She had every reason to be happy.

“Oh!” Colette stood, holding out a hand to help Sheena up as well. “They're back!” She pointed with her free hand across the square, to where Zelos and Lloyd were returning. Both were carrying large paper bags in each hand.

Sheena smiled and took the offered hand, Colette pulling her up with ease. Her cheeks tinted slightly at the reminder of how much stronger Colette was than her. But it wasn't long before her own physical prowess was needed in turn.

Colette had hardly taken a step before she was falling forward. Sheena slipped an arm around her waist and held her up, preventing Colette from having an unfortunate mishap on the stairs. “Are you okay?” She asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah. Sorry.” Colette answered nervously.

“You don't need to be sorry.” Sheena assured as she straightened Colette's coat.

“I'm s- … um … I mean … thanks.”

They both smiled after Colette's awkward correction and walked together to meet their friends outside the inn.

“You're back awfully late.” Sheena called out as they approached. “I'm pretty sure everyone else finished hours ago.”

“Welcome back!” Colette added, back to her usual cheer.

The two turned to greet them. “Oh, yeah, sorry we're so late.” Zelos responded.

Lloyd huffed. “We _would_ have gotten back a lot earlier, but _somebody_ insisted on taking a break before getting groceries.”

“Oh? All fun and no work?” Sheena asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. “Now why doesn't _that_ surprise me?”

“It's important to take breaks, Lloyd. Don't want to wear ourselves out, right?”

“Lunch _was_ our break.” Lloyd retorted.

“Where did you go?” Colette asked curiously.

“Technically, we didn't actually _go_ anywhere.” Zelos answered. “After eating lunch at the Academy, we-”

“He dragged me all around the Academy to look at a bunch of stuff that doesn't make any sense!” Lloyd interrupted. Despite his words, he wore a smile that indicated he'd enjoyed their time together.

“It makes perfect sense, hunny. You just have to be civilized and educated.” Zelos teased.

Lloyd faked a scowl, but it broke into a brief chuckle. He took a moment to adjust his grip on one of his bags.

“Those look heavy!” Colette spoke up. “Here. Let me help.” It was phrased as an offer, but Colette didn't really give him a choice as she'd already taken both of Lloyd's bags and held them in one arm. “Zelos? I can take those too.”

Zelos shook his head. “I don't think so. Not sure my dignity can take you showing off and carrying everything while I do nothing.”

Lloyd sighed. “Mine either. Give _me_ one of those, Zelos.” He moved to take hold of one of the bags Zelos was carrying.

“I-um- … no!” Zelos protested awkwardly, trying to wrestle the bag free.

“What are you doing!? Just-” Lloyd pulled the it free and froze a moment. He looked into the bag and shifted it in his arm, then looked at Zelos.

“Now, Lloyd, I know what you're thinking, but-”

“You _jerk_!” Lloyd punched Zelos in the shoulder, not hard, just enough to convey that he felt slighted. He lowered his hand and laughed. “Did you seriously put all of the lightest things in your bags and make _me_ carry all the heavy stuff!?” He didn't sound upset in the least.

“ _Ow_!” Zelos feigned injury. “ _This_ is why I took the eggs and pasta and everything else you couldn't be trusted with! You'd break them with those barbarian arms of yours! I took these because they require a _delicate_ touch!” He didn't wait for Lloyd to argue before running to the inn, Colette following with the bulk of the load.

“Keep talking, smartass!” Lloyd called after him. “I'll show you whose touch is delicate!”

Sheena groaned a moment. Trying quickly to change the subject before Lloyd got any louder. “So you had fun exploring the Academy then?”

Lloyd calmed down and turned his attention to Sheena, nodding with a smile. “Yeah. I didn't really understand anything he was showing me. But it looked cool, and he seemed to like it, so it was fun.” He waited a moment, then spoke up again. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Better?” She thought a moment. “Colette asked if I was okay too. But … I am?” She sounded uncertain. “I mean, I'm _happy_. I just got to spend the entire day with her.” She really was happy, but there was still that peculiar feeling she had, and the fact that both Colette _and_ Lloyd had picked up on it was starting to make her anxious on top of that.

Lloyd nodded. “That's good. You seemed to be less enthusiastic than usual about lunch earlier … about eating it, I mean. I thought maybe you didn't like the barley rice?”

Sheena shook her head. “I like barley rice just fine. It's not what we use back home, but I enjoy it.” She wasn't sure what Lloyd was getting at, but he was probably off. Sheena started to ask a question of her own instead. “I … can you ...” She went quiet.

“Hmm? Something you need?”

“No. Never mind” Sheena sighed. “I was … I was gonna ask you about Colette … I spent all day answering questions about myself and my home and she just wanted to know more … and I loved telling her, but … when I wanted to ask more about her … I got all nervous and just kinda …”

“Hesitated?”

“… yeah …” She admitted. “I thought it might be easier to ask you, since you've known her so long … but …”

“But you'd rather hear it from her. I get it. … I actually thought about asking you about Zelos once, for the same reason. But, well, he opened up eventually.”

“ _Zelos_ opened up!? Now there's a surprise!” Sheena felt far more confident now. If somebody could get genuine answers out of Zelos, then she could certainly ask Colette a few questions about herself.

Lloyd looked up for a moment in thought, then nodded as if he'd come to a conclusion. “Hey? Can you take this inside for me?” He gestured to the bag in his arm.

“Hmm? I guess. Why?” She took the groceries from him, they barely weighed anything at all. Zelos had even arranged the items to take up more space than they needed to so that the bag would appear full.

Lloyd smiled and backed away. “I forgot to get an important ingredient. I'm on cooking duty tomorrow, and I can't fix lunch without it.” He turned to head back into town.

Sheena called after him. “You know the shop is probably closed by now! Just make something else!”

“I'm sure somebody will have it!” He shouted back, before running into town to find … whatever it was he'd forgotten.

“Well that was weird.” She muttered to herself. “Why so stubborn over _one_ ingredient?” She wasn't about to waste time wondering. The sooner she took the groceries inside, the sooner she'd be back with Colette. She turned and walked to the inn.

…

The next day, they broke for lunch in a clear field. They'd seen more than a few battles already, and were more than eager to eat. Lloyd had used the kitchen at the inn to prepare food for everyone, and he'd begun handing out the meals. Each lunch was packed in neat little boxes that Sheena had suggested they pick up weeks ago when they were last in Mizuho.

Sheena watched as everyone took their lunch and found a place to sit. Curiously, Lloyd had only prepared six.

“Hey, Lloyd?” Zelos spoke up. “Where's my box? I don't see it here.”

“That's because I didn't prepare yours.” Lloyd answered plainly. “You and I are gonna be sharing _this_.” He held up an entire melon and gestured for Zelos to sit with him.

Sheena wondered if that might have been the ingredient he'd forgotten. She couldn't imagine Zelos letting him forget though. It must have been something else. She took her seat beside Colette and smiled. “Any idea what he's made for the rest of us?” She asked, trying to start a conversation and, hopefully, ask Colette more about herself today.

“Looks like sandwiches, I guess.” Colette answered cheerfully, pointing over to Regal, who had already opened his box.

Sheena looked and saw it was true. And Regal seemed to be having an easier time for it compared to when the others made more complicated meals. His bound wrists did not impair him as they had with meals requiring cutlery. It wouldn't have been her first choice, but sandwiches were alright.

She opened her own box and froze a moment. Fruit cocktail? Sheena looked around again. Surely Lloyd hadn't made something different for everyone, had he?

But sure enough, she spotted Raine sitting alone with a book in one hand, and eating cabbage rolls with another. No mess. Nothing to interfere with her reading or damage her book.

Genis had shortcake. Wasn't that the recipe they'd found in Exire? He seemed to be deep in thought as he ate it, not remembering but … imagining? Daydreaming of what could have been?

Presea's box contained pork cutlets and gratin, and in large portions. Sheena recalled that the pragmatic girl had a tendency to prepare large portions of protein and calcium when it was her turn to cook. Everything she'd need to get even stronger and to sustain that strength.

“What the hell, Lloyd!?” Zelos complained.

Sheena glanced over at the two. Lloyd was carefully, and slowly, carving the melon open with a sword.

“I prepared everyone else's lunch Zelos. I'm gonna be the one to prepare ours too.”

“Hunny, please just cut it in half and let's split it?”

“No, I don't think I will.” Lloyd teased. “This requires a _delicate_ touch.”

“Are you kidding me!?”

Sheena chuckled at Lloyd's vengeance and turned back to her own meal, when she caught Colette staring at her food with desire in her eyes. “Umm … something you like in this?” She asked curiously.

Colette gulped. “I … kinda … all of it ...” She admitted, blushing intensely.

Sheena smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. She'd learned something new about Colette, and it was so … easy. All she had to do was ask. She felt much more comfortable now, and it was even something she could make use of right away. “Would you like some?”

Colette started to nod, then stopped and shook her head instead. “I-no. That's okay. I haven't even opened mine yet.” She turned to her box.

Sheena's shoulders slumped. She'd wanted to share, but at least she'd get to see Colette's smiling face while eating something she loved. It seemed Lloyd had prepared something special for everybody. Well, almost everybody. She looked at her fruit cocktail. She'd enjoy it, but it was nothing special to her. Was she really so hard to please that he couldn't think of anything?

“Ew!” Sheena was snapped out of her thoughts by Colette's sound of disgust.

“What's wrong?” She asked. Colette's face was downcast and full of sorrow.

“… peppers …”

“Peppers?” She looked down at Colette's lunch. It was a large batch of fried rice, full of meat and egg and, to Colette's apparent displeasure, peppers. “You don't like peppers?”

“I don't …” Colette pouted sadly.

“Why would Lloyd make them for you?” Sheena asked plainly. Lloyd had known Colette since they were both little, he must have known. In any case, Sheena would certainly not be forgetting.

“I don't know!” She answered. “He never even buys them because he knows I hate them!”

“Never?” Now Sheena was really confused. Was this the ingredient he'd claimed to have forgotten? She was about to turn and yell at him, but someone beat her to it.

“Lloyd please!?” Zelos shouted. “The way you're carving it doesn't even make sense!”

“It makes perfect sense, Zelos. You just have to be civilized and educated.” Lloyd was grinning as he threw more of Zelos' own words back at him.

Sheena looked at Colette, who was raising a spoonful of rice to her mouth with a pitiful look. She closed her eyes, as if it could prevent her from tasting it. But Sheena did better. She raised her own spoon and pushed it into Colette's mouth.

“Hmm!?” Colette let out a sound of confusion, opening her eyes and looking between her own spoon, still full in front of her, and Sheena. She pulled back and swallowed quickly. “B-but, that's yours!”

Sheena pulled her hand back. She had been a bit bolder than she'd meant to. “Th-that's right! It's mine!” She declared, choosing to commit to what she'd started. “So I'll do what I want with it! And I want to feed it to you!”

“But- then you …” Colette looked down at her own meal. “Then I'll feed this to you!” She said happily, before pausing with worry. “Th-that is, unless you don't like-”

Sheena leaned in and silenced Colette's worried stuttering with a kiss. “I'd-um …” They both blushed. It was not often that Sheena was so forceful. “I'd … like that …” She finally admitted.

Colette accepted another bite of the fruit cocktail, smiling and humming delightedly around it, before raising her own spoon to Sheena.

Sheena opened her mouth. This felt silly. They could just as easily switch meals and feed themselves. _More_ easily, even. But … she liked it this way. The food entered her mouth and she closed her eyes. The taste reminded her of home, and she smiled. And it was all the better, because it was Colette who was giving it to her.

“There! You see, Zelos? Not so bad for a barbarian, is it?”

“It looks ridiculous, Lloyd.”

Sheena turned to see what all the fuss was about. The melon rind was still covering the fruit, though it had been slashed in a number of odd curves and angles.

“Does it?” Lloyd asked with a chuckle. He took the back of his sword and tapped it against the top of the melon. All at once, the rind gracefully fell open, revealing two large slices inside shaped like bright pink hearts.

Zelos eyes lit up when he saw it. “Aw, hunny that's-” he stopped mid-praise. “Wait a minute. … How many melons did you destroy practicing that? I'm guessing you got rid of them so I wouldn't find out?”

Lloyd blushed and scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. “… eighteen …” He answered shyly.

Zelos erupted into laughter. “Lloyd, I love you, but you're a …” He stopped, looking at Lloyd and smiling. “Well, you're a lot of things.” With those last, warm words, Zelos picked up his melon slice, and began to eat.

Sheena smiled and looked at all the others again, wondering if they even realized how much Lloyd had thought of them. She returned her attention to eating with Colette, finally understanding the significance of their meals as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this work was inspired by jokes I shared with my partner while playing ToS, and it actually started developing into a fanfic before I'd even finished the game.


End file.
